A Fun Double Date
by imsavannah
Summary: Spencer and Hanna go on a date with Toby and Caleb.


Spencer and Hanna were getting ready for their double date with their boyfriends Toby and Caleb.

The girls had wanted to go on a double date with each other forever but no one ever brought it up. Finally, Spencer brought it up to Toby and he liked the idea so they planned it.

Toby and Caleb weren't friends but they had talked before so it wouldn't be too awkward.

Spencer wore a cute tank top and jeans and Hanna had on a cute shirt with black jeans.

"How do I look?" asked Hanna spinning around after finishing the touches on her make up.

"Heyyy hottieee, how are you?" Spencer joked and the girls both laughed.

"Poor Aria. I mean, I know Fitz isn't her teacher anymore but they still can't go out on public dates yet… at least not until her parents know," said Hanna.

"Yeah I know… at least it's better than before! How awkward is that going to be when they tell Aria's parents that they are dating?" said Spencer thinking of just how awkward that will actually be.

"They will figure it out… Hey Spence I don't know why but I think I'm kind of nervous for tonight!" said Hanna laughing at herself. She had been with Caleb for awhile and things were going good so she didn't know why she was feeling like this.

"Well this is actually like me and Toby's first real date" said Spencer, sounding excited.

"Yeah, maybe that's why I'm nervous," stated Hanna.

Spencer looked at her phone and saw it was 8:02. "We better get going… They are meeting us at the Apple Rose Grill at 8."

"Haha it's so weird that Toby and Caleb are driving together…they barely know each other!"

The girls laughed but knew that Toby and Caleb were going to become good friends soon enough.

When they got there, the boys were at a table waiting and laughing.

"Well you two seem to be hitting it off," said Hanna placing a kiss on Caleb's lips and taking a seat across from him.

"Well we had to do something because our dates were ten minutes late," said Caleb.

Toby laughed and said, "Yeah I think those girls over there were starting to think we were gay together…"

They all laughed and Spencer said playfully, "Then I guess we should set them straight," and gave Toby a passionate kiss on the lips. Toby was surprised but happily returned the kiss

"Wooo" hollered Hanna and that made them all laugh.

They talked and laughed through their meal and told stories about what happened in school that day and Toby told some stories about work.

It was a little after nine by the time they were done and their movie started at 9:30.

"I guess we should head over now," said Caleb putting his arm around Hanna as they got up. "What are we seeing again?"

"Some mushy chick flick," Spencer joked and they all laughed when they saw the look on Caleb's face. "I'm kidding," said Spencer, giving him a tap on the arm. "We're going to see Bridesmaids… it looks hilarious."

"Sounds good," he said as him and Hanna walked to her car.

"Let me drive your car," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm taking you on this date and I want to at least drive to the movies since you drove to the Grill."

"Fine," she said kissing him.

Toby had drove his truck over to the Grill so him and Spencer got in to drive to the movies. Toby loved his truck and Spencer loved that he loved it.

Spencer looked over the truck and saw that Toby had obviously been cleaning it. It looked really good. She said, "Wow, the truck looks better than it did two weeks ago"

Toby smiled and said, "Yeah, I've been taking good care of it." He grabbed Spencer's hand and said, "I want it to last."

Spencer couldn't fight the big smile that came across her face. She almost felt like Toby was talking about their relationship when he said, "I want it to last."

When they got to the movie theater, the boys bought their tickets and asked the girls if they wanted candy or popcorn.

"Let's split cookie dough bites!" said Hanna very enthusiastically. Caleb looked at her like a little boy and said, "or gummy worms?"

"Or both," Hanna said laughing.

"We'll go get our seats," said Toby grabbing Spencer's hand.

When Hanna and Caleb walked into the theater they saw spotted Toby and Spencer in the back looking cozy and playing a game on Spencer's phone.

Hanna sat next to Toby and offered them some candy.

"Sure," Toby said digging in the bag.

"Whoa slow your role buddy," Hanna said jokingly.

Caleb put his arm around Hanna and the movie began.


End file.
